deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cinder-Fella/@comment-30564209-20170911112656
This, too, was also one of my favorite episodes so far, which further indicates that season 2 is on the right path. For some reason, I always had a special fondness for "celebration" episodes, the ones in which the characters come together for the holidays or a big event, such as a wedding. Having a Thanksgiving-themed episode around that time (which I totally missed out on, ha) was a little stroke of genius. Once more, I enjoyed every single story, and not a scene was dull. It was a bit of a filler, but such a fun one. The writing keeps getting better and better, with the dialogue in particular becoming more clever and fun to read. If I have to single out the worst butler, once more it is Ben, not that he had a bad story. I know that I am not really supposed to "get" Val atm, so I don't sweat it much, but yeah, so far so weird. Them competing for Val's affections and immediately getting on each other's bad side, after apparently hitting things off so right (and flirtatiously) in the premiere, seemed sudden, and a bit exaggerated, but it helps to show another side of Ben we haven't seen yet - he's kinda needy, isn't he? Like, he needs to be liked, he needs to be the one to protect and comfort, so that he can feel, Idunno, in charge or something. Probably cos of how much he was whipped by Jennifer (who's still MIA, do something about that). Val is just weird, but cute that she knows Rena. I just wanna say that I am a bit disappointed in Ali for not insisting that her servants dine with her, after Val says it's inappropriate (ho). She should have made them feel comfortable. I mean, would she rather eat by herself at Thanksgiving? Bitch has got no one besides her fætus. Yes I googled fætus and copy-pasted it, I'm pretentious like that. The best butler in this episode was Joe. I adore that he is still a butler (ha!), unlike Marisol, and I lovelovelove that he started working for the Littles, which means that he gets to be at the center of all the mysteries. I don't mind the other characters getting involved, but if one particular character becomes embroiled in the original mystery, I like that character to usually be the mystery-solving one. I hated (HATED!!) that Bree took control of the mysteries in seasons 2-4. It was so grating, I wanted Susan to have them... Joe being at the center of both of the ongoing mysteries just feels right. Obviously, I want the others dragged in as well, but yeah, this does it just right for me. The Littles were a hoot as always, but I still don't get why Manny even popped up (as Joe took Rochelle out to the store) and said something along the lines of "Keep him busy Cinderelly" or something. I figured later on we'd learn he was doing something that needed covering up while they were out, which is why Rochelle took Joe out in the first place. I guess that's gonna come up eventually as another "missing scene" when the mystery is finally solved. Lol at how this has been going on since 110 and I legit have no idea what is going on other than attic and bloody cloth. No shackled hand, no clanging noises, no mental retardation, nothing. I am enjoying Rena's story far more than I figured I would. I don't know why I get such a kick out of these games they're playing, but they're so much fun. I'd just like to point out, however, that when Rena kept winning at the lie-detector game (the fuck even?), I figured it was because, technically, he wasn't lying. I mean, he's not having a full-blown affair with Liz, right? No kissing, no sex, nothing. But I guess he could have still been nervous during the quiz and be taken for guilty regardless, so the whole "control my impulses" thing was a nice touch. Eli is Jason Derulo, I can't cope with that. Josh and Brad continue to be cute and OH MY GOD I CAN'T FUCKING STAND SELENA!! You did it. You guys doggone and did it. I. Loathe. Selena. The pun on "social justice warrior" is cute, and holy crap how is it that she actually manages to embody so many different things that are so wrong with all those people? The incoherence in her statements was baffling. Pretty much everything she said could be taken lightly and be amusing if it wasn't so damn annoying. You've managed to create and write for the most grating character ever in any of our FF's. No full-fledged villain, no kid character and no Gleekobsessed could come close. Selena James Washington takes the trophy. I don't even know if I love to hate her, I kinda just hate her. And none of what I said was a complaint. I almost forgot to mention Joanna and Wilma. What's up with that? If it's true that Wilma never pops back up again, I wanna guess that maybe she was inititally gonna be a big arc but you decided to take Joanna's story in a different direction and cut Wilma loose, but decided to keep her for the mini-arc to pay homage to both Felicia and Phyllis. That it? Good job, all around. I am enjoying the show a lot, and it shows in the fact that I've been reading at the rate of one episode per night lately. It took me a while to grow attached to it, and also I am my typical lazy-ass self, but I'm pretty much hooked now. You guys are shaping up to be really good writers, which I am, honestly, a little proud of?